Sing My Heart Open
by pipelite
Summary: Sakura and Ino are disguised as Akira & Asuka, the new singing sensation in Konohagakure. Using their new found singing prowess courtesy of Amor, they're out to find everyone a love to call they're own. But can they themselves find one?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto unfortunately Masashi Kishimoto _does_but that's what makes Naruto so goodNor do I own _Call me Irresponsible_ by Michael Bublé

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_/Lyrics/_

_ the two partners__ can telepathically speak to each other_

"Words"

**Prologue **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Call me irresponsible_

_Call me unreliable_

_Throw in undependable too_

Willow green eyes peeked out from under an ebony top hat, glancing at a pair of shy reluctant teenagers. Nimble fingers graced the grand piano while singing carefully thought out lyrics without taking eyes off of them. A frustrated grumble was heard and the apple eyed person tore his/her eyes away from the dysfunctional pair before settling them on the disgruntled purple clad female sitting on top of the piano.

_/Do my foolish alibis bore you/_

_/Well I'm not too clever/_

_/I just adore you/_

The female sported a long strapless purple ankle gown with elbow length purple gloves. Much like the owner of the black top hat, the female wore a purple top hat with a violet veil covering her face. She carried a trumpet where the two would often play a duet at club. Her eyes found green ones looking at her questioningly.

The sounds of trumpets, trombones, and the banging of drums quickly reminded the pair of their present situation. Soon the ebony topped human resumed his/her singing.

_/Call me unpredictable/_

_/Tell me I'm impractical/_

_/Rainbows I'm inclined to pursue/_

Slipping off the piano while her counterpart continued singing, she strolled over to the male of their current interest. Merely inclining her hand in front of the flustered boy who took it, she found herself dancing clumsily to her partner's suave voice.

_/Call me irresponsible_

_Yes I'm unreliable/_

_/But it's undeniably true/_

_/I'm irresponsibly mad for you/_

Looking fully at the male she said, "You know, you'll never impress her with these horrible skills you call dancing." Said male's name was Kaito.

"Who?" Kaito dumbly replied.

Grumbling quietly and leading them away from the crowd dancing in the center she said, "Don't pretend to be deaf, I know you heard me. That girl you've clearly been interested for who knows how long." She eyes pointed to a very peeved and dejected brunette.

"Oh. Jun you mean" he sighed depressingly.

Raising her eyebrow in interest she said, "Care to fill me in?" To at which she only received a heartbroken sigh, the woman found her patience dwindling.

"Well?" she drawled.

"She'll never notice me that way, always calling me a loser while she focuses her attention on the so called heart throb of the village" he replied bitterly.

Glancing over to the now fuming Jun she said, "You know sometimes girls react a _tad_ violent to the guys they actually like which they use as a cover up to hide their actual feelings. Like for instance Jun over there."

"So? How would that even relate to me?" said Kaito. The violet dressed women felt like smacking the boy to the ground for his obliviousness. Much like an orange wearing person she knew.

"That person for Jun would be _you_" she replied impatiently. When she heard no answer, she looked up to meet his surprised face and took advantage of that moment to dump him near Jun.

_/Do my foolish alibis bore you/_

_/Well I'm __not too clever/_

_/I just adore you/_

Now near her partner, the woman sighed in relief. The top hated person smiled at the woman almost as if sending a silent message.

Turning their eyes to Kaito and Jun, they saw the two only talking to each other. The woman not satisfied turned her eyes over to her partner.

_/Call me unpredictable/_

_/Tell me I'm impractical/_

_/Rainbows I'm inclined to pursue/_

The instruments kicked up a sound while the singer sang with more feeling producing a magical feeling in the air. Kaito suddenly stood gracefully and held out his hand to Jun, who in turn hesitated but took it. The two swung to the rhythm not taking their eyes off each other while the woman and her partner smirked at the progress.

_/Call me irresponsible/ _

Kaito and Jun slowed down to a point where they were only swaying. Jun then laid her head against Kaito's chest for a moment before reaching up to meet his lips.

_/Yes I'm unreliable/_

_/But it's undeniably true/_

_/I'm __irresponsible/ _

_/I'm irresponsibly mad for you/_

"Give it up to Akira & Asuka!" shouted the host. Whistles, cat-calls, and clapping all greeted Akira and Asuka's ears before they headed out toward the exit.

"Hell yeah! We're done!" cried the topped hat person before throwing away the cap the air. Which had bound to reveal shoulder length coral hair.

"Are you forgetting that this is only the beginning? Amor is going to give us a lot more targets, billboard brow" said the purple clad woman.

Billboard brow or commonly known as Sakura, only scowled and tartly replied, "Shut it Ino-pig! I know, let's go back to my house and talk about it there. I don't trust discussing this outside."

"Yeah, yeah" said Ino. Slinking her eyes to her best friend/rival she slyly said, "So how was it like playing a man? After all you are far from the picture of femininity like me so it suits you to play a male." After three minutes of silence, Ino turned her head to get a look at Sakura only to see her steam blowing out of her ears.

"Uh….yeah, I think I'll just go now." Ino said before running off, followed closely with Sakura waving a tree at her as.

"I'LL KILL YOU INO-PIG!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/U: **Yeah, I know this prologue is long but I wanted to give the readers an idea of what they did as Akira & Asuka. Akira is Sakura and Asuka is Ino. You'll find out who Amor is in the next chapter and if you have any doubts, all will be cleared. I know in the middle they weren't really in character like they were at the end, but it's just like that.

Sakura and Ino are match making people together as per orders from their current boss.

Oh! Please give me constructive criticism not those flames that bad mouth Ino or Sakura because really that's just sad.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Sore Memories

**Disclaimer: **I tried to claim ownership of Naruto but I got bombarded with millions of horrible lawsuits….it'll take years to go through them all.

This takes place in Naruto Shippuden. :

I'm going to have to think about the pairings such as:

[HinataX Naruto or Kiba

[NejiXTenten- Definite

[ShikamaruX Ino or Temari – This is hard since the creator hinted some romantic future in the manga between Temari and Shikamaru. So I'm not sure if I should pair him up with his team member.

[ShizuneX Genma

[KakashiXAnko - Should I do this? Or is there another pairing you'd like.

[TsunadeXJiraiya - This is definitely going to be written…somehow.

[SakuraX ? – Not sure who to pair up with her.

Team Hebi definitely is going to make an appearance since I love [KarinXSuigetsu

So help me by voting on the pairings!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Sore Memories**

They could only stare at the offending letter. They had wanted nothing more than to Katon it to the bowls of Orochimaru's lair.

* * *

To Saku-Chan and I-chan:

Well girls, I heard that you did a wonderful job at getting Kaito and Jun together! Right now I heard they're in Snow Country. Probably just want to snuggle up close in the cold as an excuse. Those two are such a tease.

I have another target for you, and I know it may be hard but you two will pull through somehow. The target this time is Neji Hyuuga. You know the one with the luscious long brown hair, looks like a girl with those lavender eyes of his. Well you get, you are to pay him up with his teammate Ten-Ten. As teammates they must have some chemistry together.

Any who, I'm sure you know how much of a pompous stuck git he can be or so I've heard. So it may prove a challenge to get him to go out with anyone. Also that Ten-Ten girl is a bit hardheaded. So best of luck!

XOXOXO

You're famously extravagant Amor-Kun!

A couple more minutes of complete before Sakura broke out shockingly, "N-Neji? Ten-Ten?...How are we? I mean really how can we set-…. We're failures Pig! Failures!"

"Its official, someone shot him with those freaking pointy arrows of his" Ino said despairingly. Taking up a lighter she set the letter to flames.

Pacing back and forth Sakura tried to access their situation, "I'm not even sure Neji is in to the opposite sex is he?"

"Oh he is, I'm sure I saw pretty-boy looking at Ten-Ten ass a little too long when she picks up her weapons after training", said Ino.

Looking back at Ino she replied, "And how do you know that?"

"I tend to watch people train and sees whats new in their lives" said Ino

**Busybody **Sakura thought.

Sakura stood up and thought for a moment before disappearing, "Wait here a minute."

**Where else would I be?**Ino thought

**20 Minutes Later:**

"Yay! I got it" Sakura shouted. Waving back and forth in her hand was a document and she showed the contents of the folder to Ino.

Raising an eyebrow at Sakura's enthusiasm, "Bio on Neji Hyuuga and Ten-Ten?"

Eagerly Sakura nodded her head and began to explain, "Neji Hyuuga. July 3. Blood type O. Age 16. Status: Jounin. Hobbies: Meditation."

Nodding her head at the information given Ino replied, "Not much about him"

Smiling Sakura replied, "Let's hope thing go better with Ten-Ten. March 9. Blood type B. Age 16. Status: Chuunin. Hobbies: Fortune telling. "

Flipping through a fashion magazine and utterly bored Ino said, "Still not much. It'll be complicated to get the two together."

"It's not going to work." Sakura solemnly replied.

Taking a pause from flicking through the magazine she queried, "How so?"

"Too many differences and to have a connection they have to have similar likes." Sakura replied.

Raking her fingers through her hair the blonde sighed, "Doesn't matter, we'll get the two together at the club and see how it goes from there."

A thud was heard and Ino riveted her head to see Sakura resting her head on the table, "To think were in this mess over that stupid misunderstanding."

Leaning her head back Ino thought back to the event, "Yeah."

**FLASHBACK**

"Get ready Forehead! Today is the day you will wallow in your own defeat and proclaim me as the number one kunoichi!" shouted Ino.

Beside her Sakura only waved her hand dismissively saying, 'Yeah yeah, whatever you say Ino."

Growling at her friend/rival's lack of concern she yelled even louder, "The only reason you won those other spars is because of pure luck" After moment she added if not a bit sorely, "And that monstrously freakish strength of yours." At which she only received a mere roll of eyes she hastily said, "Well look no more cause I developed a new juts-"

"Hm?" Sakura looked back to see Ino had tripped over an object. Quickly going back to where Ino lay she stretched forward her hand.

Ino seeing this action quickly said, "No thanks Sakura. I can get up myse-. Sakura's hand breezed past Ino to pick up the object that Ino had tripped over. Ino livid with rage blew up, "SAKURA AREN'T YOU CONCERNED FOR MY WELL-BEING AND YOU TAKE YOUR TIME TO-

Once again for the third time Ino never got to finish her sentence, "Be quiet Ino, your voice is too loud"

Ino only looked at about ready to blow again before looking at the object that made her trip, "A bow and arrows? I TRIPPED OVER A FREAKIN BOW AND ARROWS!" She tore the set away from Sakura's hands ready to stomp on them in anger when she fully looked at them. With a bemused look on her face she only said, "Pink?" Sure enough the bow was pink with carvings of hearts and clouds while the bows had golden tips with pink and white feathers at its tail.

"What kind of self-respected ninja would carry something like that?" Sakura questioned, she turned to Ino only to see her preparing to shoot one of the arrows. "Ino! You can't do that, it doesn't belong to us."

"Aw! Who cares, it's not like anyone is going to care about one missing arrow" replied Ino. Before Sakura could retort she fired the arrow in to the sky. "See? Harmless and its not like that arrow is going to hit anyo-

"OW!"

Looking back at Ino annoyed, "Nice going Ino. Come let's see if it's anything serious." Nodding her head she and Sakura headed off toward the direction they heard the sound from. A couple of minutes later they peered out from behind a tree only to see Lee. It was clear that he was more confused than upset, in his right hand he was holding the arrow. Sakura was just about to go up to him to ask him if he was okay when Neji appeared. Ino pulled Sakura back in to the bushes putting a finger to her lips.

"Ah! Neji…" Lee said slowly if not dreamily? Gaining not only confused reactions from Sakura and Ino but Neji as well, "Neji! Your hair is as extravagant as ever, it reflects the purity and refinery that is your soul of which I have not the audacity to be graced with."

"Lee, what nonsense are you spouting now?" said a very if not irked Hyuuga.

"Why it is the sky and Neji is the sun! The moon has no hold over your shining rays of youth, no not even the sun can compare!" Lee shouted while kneeling before Neji. This caused if not amused yet horrified looks from Sakura and Ino, better yet it no one could explain the look of disgusted horror that was uncharacteristic of the Hyuuga.

So with Lee's proclamation he leaped forward to glomp Neji while yelling, "Nejikun! Catch me!" Only to be greeted with Neji's Hakkeshou Kaiten Eight Divination Palms of Hand which sent Lee flying back. A very disturbed Neji turned around to walk back home when he heard a rustle. Lee leapt up and said with teary eyes, "Why Nejikun? Don't you love me?"

Usually when one hears a sentence like this they would try to console that person but all those rules don't apply to one Neji Hyuuga. Turning his body to go back the way he originally came from he said, "Lee."

"Yes?" said a hopeful Lee.

"Go back to Gai" deadpanned Neji. At which he received a gasp.

"Fear not Neji. Do not be filled with jealousy for Gai is like the father I never had

Meanwhile by the bushes Ino and Sakura where watching the unusual exchange. "Should we really be intruding on a private matter like this?" whispered Sakura.

"Of course! That arrow did something like weird to Lee." Ino replied.

Sakura turned to face Ino almost proud "Well that's nice you care so much about Lee."

"Huh? Yeah, yeah but this would prove a great blackmail against pretty boy. You know just this week he called me a ditzy fashion obsessed pom-pom girl. I mean all I asked was what type of conditioner he used." Ino said. "Oh! Shush Pretty- boy seems awkward."

Back to the present situation, Lee had said a lot more flowery compliments all towards Neji. Neji could only take so much so just before Lee could rant about how his eyes sparkled more than the nebula itself and whatnot. The infamous calm, cool, collected and upright teachings all flew out the window when Neji Hyuuga ran with fan-boy Lee after him.

Laughter rang throughout the training grounds.

"Hahahah! That was so funny. I'll make sure pretty-boy never lives this down." Ino said between fits of laughter.

"Poor Neji" said a grinning Sakura. "Ino, you were right!"

Lighting her head up in a snap Ino leered at Sakura, "I'm right? I know I'm right I always have been. But the fact that you're admitting I'm right is suspicious, you're sure the Godiame didn't bust you up too bad."

"No!" snapped Sakura. "Anyways I'm talking about the arrows and how they seem to make the people hit with it infatuated with the first person they see."

"True. Sakura! Do you know how much good or mischief we could cause with this baby? We'll never be bored again!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Ino. "With this in our hands all will bow to me! Don't worry I didn't forget about you since you'll be my sidekick of course!"

A clap was heard followed shortly by, "That's interesting and all but I'll be taking back my arrows." The bow and arrows flew out of Sakura's hands and straight in to a little boy. The little boy had blonde white hair which framed milky chubby cheeks and amethyst eyes.

"So cute", squealed Ino. Sakura on the other hand mentally cursed that she couldn't sense the little boy's chakra approaching.

"What's your name?" Sakura said warily.

The boy countered with, "It's improper to ask one's name before introducing yourselves."

Earning a narrow glare she nodded, "Sakura Haruno."

Glancing at her friend for her rudeness she said, "Excuse my paranoid friend. My name is Ino Yamanaka and you are so cute! Are you lost? Did you lose your mommy?"

"No girl, I did not lose my mother, more like she's lost herself hording herself with hundreds of men." The boy replied, "More importantly why did you use the arrows when they didn't belong to you!''

**Are we getting scolded by a kid?** they thought.

"Anyway you probably figured out what these arrows can do, not only that but you wasted one of my arrows! So you'll have to pay the price." The boy said.

"Er…do you mind telling exactly who you are?" said a confused Sakura.

"I'm sure you know who I am, but I'll tell you that I am Amor!" said the boy with an extravagant pose.

A deadpanned Sakura replied, "Are you expecting an applause or something because we know who you are."

"What? Are you daft?! You don't know who I am?! Shouted the now puffed up child.

"Nope." Ino replied immediately.

Pouting the boy said, "Fine. I am Amor or else known as Eros, Kama, Cupido, Cupidon. Any of these ring a bell?"

A shake of heads was his reply. "Cupid?"

"Ohhhh ", they both said. Ino questioned, "If you are cupid shouldn't you have wings?"

"Oh I do but they're a hassle to carry and always ruin my shirts" Amor replied. "Anyway you mortals have stumbled upon knowledge that you shouldn't know. Not only that you spent an arrow, do you know how much these cost?!"

"No" they replied.

"I could erase your memory but that would leave that arrow you used unpaid. So for now you two will work for me." Amor said thoughtfully.

At this point Ino complained, "Sorry I won't work for some child besides I already have a job working at my parent's flower shop."

"Not my problem" said Amor.

"Hey, I really don't have the time, we'll just repay you in yen. I have my hands full working shifts at the hospital."Sakura said.

"SILENCE!" shouted Amor. "If you don't cooperate I'll turn you in to a man" points to Sakura "and you shall have no love life and die an old cat lady!" points to Ino.

Hearing this both girls were sent off in to their own world.

**A MAN! I ****LOVE MY BODY!!!! NOO! SHANNARO!!** Inner Sakura screamed in horror.

**A cat lady?****An old wrinkle, sag****ging lady?****Ew**** I don't even like cats. **Ino thought.

Making sure he got the girls attention he explained, "You two shall sing and bring people together by the power of your songs. I will contact you when I feel two people should get together or you can find a partner for any person I choose. Wait there is a problem."

"What problem?" queried Sakura.

Amor responded, "For the singing to bring people together, there must be a male and female voice"

Ino only raised an eyebrow before quickly replying, "Well that means that you won't need one of us. So Bye" She turned around to go.

"Hold it!" yelled Amor."One of you will have to have their voice changed to a male"

Ino immediately pointed to Sakura who only started to protest when an array of wind twirled around her throat. Causing a tingling sensation around her vocals.

Sakura with a much deeper voice said, "Wait! This won't make me a man or stay permanent, can I change it back?"

"No you can change it back by will but I would practice so nothing weird happens" said Amor. "Oh yes, can you tell me if the arrow you threw before hit anyone?"

Ino and Sakura looked anywhere but him when Sakura answered, "Yes. His name is Rock Lee and first person he saw is Neji Hyuuga."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!! WE MUST REVERSE THIS AT ONCE!" Ran Amor dragging two peeved kunoichi.

**FLASHBACK**

"I still don't see how I was roped in to this mess when you're the one who fired that arrow." Said Sakura.

Blowing away a piece of blonde hair from her eyesight she said, "Not entirely. You didn't try to stop me."

Eyes widening in disbelief Sakura shouted, "Yes I did!"

"Yeah, yeah so how'd you get the stats? Doesn't Tsunade guard them?" said Ino hoping to change the subject.

At which an embarrassed Sakura said, "She gave them to me if I would buy her sake for a two month and do her paperwork for three weeks."

Ino raised her head before replying, "Kinda much for such useless info."

"Yeah" said a depressed Sakura.

Grinning Ino answered, "Oh well sucks for you."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took long. Next chapter will focus on NejiXTenten

I'm so slow.


	3. Chapter 2: That was rather blunt

**Disclaimer: **The copyright was eaten by Zetsu. It'll be hard getting that out.

Love Story by Katherine McPhee not owned by me either.

Just so you know this chapter focuses on Tenten trying to get Neji to confess something with the destructive help of Ino and Sakura.

* * *

Long shiny blonde hair was currently bouncing along when it suddenly whipped around-

SMACK-

Growling a pink-haired woman yelped in protest, "YOW! The hell, watch where you're moving that thing!"

Ino grinned, "Aw. Don't be jealous just because I got long hair."

Retorting back in anger, "I'm not, it's too troublesome to have long hair in the first place."

Looking very peeved Ino said, "Don't talk like that you sound too much like Shikamaru."

"Anyway who do we look for first, Neji or Tenten?"asked Sakura.

"Tenten, she'll probably open up more than pretty-boy." Replied Ino.

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought, "She's probably near the training grounds, let's go."

----Oo------oO----

Masses of weapons littered the ground as a brown bun haired girl heaved in fresh air. Falling ungracefully to the floor all Tenten wanted was to sleep. Yes, sleep. Sleep re-energizes the body and mind and would leave her feeling great or youthful as Lee called it. Sadly it appeared Tenten would have to move her nap to some other time when Ino and Sakura came barreling toward her.

"Tenachan! Yoo-hoo you awake!" the buxom blonde sang.

Cracking open an eye she politely replied, "No Ino just resting."

Sakura walked forward and extended a hand to Tenten who in turn took it, "Sorry for intruding but instead of training want to hang out."

"WHooT! Girl's day out!" shouted Ino.

Putting her hands behind her head she shrugged and said, "Thanks but I think I shou-

Before she could finish her sentence Tenten found both Sakura and Ino gripping her arms.

"Tenten we're not taking 'no' for an answer" said the two in unison and they dragged her off to who- knows-where.

---------------------

Murky brown was tea was all Tenten was focusing on right now. Tuning out Sakura and Ino's chatter her mind drifted to a certain long brown haired team mate of hers. She admired and adored him so much, the way he stayed so calm and collected. His pale ivory skin, and light lavender eyes that glistened in the sun, his long muscular figure when he wou—

"TENTEN!"

Snapping out of her mental images Tenten turned to face a concerned and putt out Ino, "Ehehe…um yeah."

Giving a sly grin Sakura asked, "Tenten, mind telling us who you were thinking about?"Tenten's eyes slightly widened.

"Yes enlighten us Tenten" quipped Ino.

Giving an embarrassed smile she replied, "Wha-What are you talking about?"

B_o_th sporting identical grins this time they leaned toward her and said,

"Why but of course is he a _Jounin_?"—

"With stunning lilac eyes"— _the better to scour those eyes of his all over you_

"A pretty-boy with long silky chestnut tresses"— _don't you want to rake your fingers through_

"A refined overly collected Hyuuga"— Tenten gulped nervously at that and mused how the two could finish each others sentences so well.

"But of course is he Neji Hyuuga" finished the two. Tenten blushed heavily at that point.

Ino asked, "Well want to clarify that for us"

Not wanting the two to know or anyone to know she said, "What makes you think I was daydreaming about a boy much less Neji?"

Sakura gave a confused look that changed quickly in to teasing. "Oh, dreaming about a _girl_."

Flabbergasted Tenten vehemently protested, "I only daydream about men!"

"Okay so you _were _dreaming about Neji" said a smug Ino. "Ah, before you deny it why did you look like such a tomato when we mentioned his name? Simply put your head over heals for pretty boy."

Standing up Tenten turned to go but not before saying, "It doesn't matter all he cares about is training, I'm nothing more than a team mate and friend."

Watching her go Sakura mused, "That's a typical thought"

"Move it! Go after her!" shouted Ino and grabbed Sakura's arm to go beside Tenten. "Hey don't be mad. How can you be so sure?"

Huffing she grumbled, "Never interested in girls."

_**How come everyone **__**thinks pretty-boy is**__** gay?**__Thought Ino. _

Patting Tenten on the back Sakura replied, "I'm sure he's looks at you when you're not looking. Ino said so or so she says."

"Yup! He was staring at your ass a couple of times now" piped Ino.

Blushing faintly and hoping it was true Tenten said, "That's impossible he would never do that."

Eyes gleaming Ino happily chirped, "Yes he did! I caught it on tape!"

Wide eyes and disbelief were all over Tenten and Sakura's faces as they were dragged off to Ino's house, "You did?"

----- #.#----------

A throw here, a throw there. Sakura and Tenten were doing their best to dodge random objects thrown in their direction. Both were currently squished on to a purple couch with many, many purple and other purple shades of clothes, cups, ramen cups, cans and anything else you could thing of.

"AHA! I found it!" Shoving the cassette in to the VCR the blank T.V screen turned on to show a spar between Neji and Tenten. A slightly miffed Tenten asked.

"Are you stalking us?"

"No"

"Okay"

"I'm just tracking pretty boy down to dish up some dirt so I can blackmail him to my submission" cackled Ino earning sweat drops from her two guests. Looking back at the T.V she froze the scene, "There, see!"

True to her word what was shown on the T.V left Tenten shocked. The screen was frozen at that exact moment she was bending over to pick weapons and Neji was staring or was it ogling at her behind.

Resulting in three very different reactions.

Clutching her head trying to process the image in front of her Tenten could only say, "H-He was ogling… THE NERVE OF THAT BASTARD!!"

Ino was laughing rolling on the floor, gleeful that Neji was in some serious trouble.

Sakura was…just looking at the T.V shocked that he was actually in to anything that was remotely living.

Getting up from the floor and breathing in a few times Ino proclaimed, "With this new found evidence we have to take action." Pointing to Tenten she said, "At 3 'o clock today you'll meet Neji at Kowaku **(1)** and confront him about this"

"You got a reservation at that exclusive club for us, thank you so much!" Turning suspicious she asked. "Wait did you get Neji to agree to this?"

Nodding her head Ino replied, "Of course, no go home and get ready for this." When Tenten had left Sakura asked.

"Did you really get Neji to come to the club?"

Replying instantly she responded with a, "No."

Gnashing her teeth together Sakura growled, "Who do you expect Tenten to meet at 3 then?"

"Neji of course and you're going to get him to agree"

-------------------------------------

In front of the Hyuuga compounds Sakura felt she should have dressed better than her normal training attire. The Hyuuga were such beautiful and so well brought up she felt like a peasant.

"You there state your business"

Looking up she saw a Hyuuga lookout, "I have a message for Neji Hyuuga from the Hokage"

"Very well you may enter"

The gates opened with a creek and she stepped through. Taking in the lush gardens and glittering koi ponds she wistfully sighed.

_W__ow if only I lived here_

_**Maybe next century**_

_Did you have any idea where Neji is?_

_**Ask Hinata**_

_That's actually a good idea_

_**Yeah I kn- HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ACTUALLY! YOU-**_

Spotting Hinata taking carrying a tea tray she ran up to her and asked, "Hinata do you mind telling me where Neji is?" Surprised to find Sakura in the Hyuuga compounds Hinata asked.

"I-I was j-just heading t-toward Neji-nissan"

Sakura elaborated. "It's a message from the Hokage"

"H-Hai. Follow m-me Sakura-san"

Following Hinata through hallway after hallway she wondered how they even found where the bathroom was. Breaking out of her thoughts she saw they had arrived at an open space training ground. Meditating in the middle of it was Neji.

"N-Neji-nissan. Sakura-san is h-here to s-see you w-with an m-message from t-the Hokage"

Setting the tray down the floor boards Hinata left leaving the two alone. Turning around slowly Sakura made sure her hear rate stayed normal so that Neji wouldn't suspect anything. Getting up from his position he addressed Sakura, "What mission does the Hokage have for me?"

Thanking Kami that Tsunade-shisou had agreed to sign the mission scroll….even if she had to sing 'pirate's life for me' at the next festival. She noted to herself never to ask favors from her mentor when she was drunk. Pulling out the scroll from her the pocket of her shorts she handed it towards Neji.

"Here…oh yeah...wear something nice"

Going in the opposite direction she didn't take another breathe until she was outside the gates.

_I'm out…did he suspect anything?_

_**Nope…great going sista!**_

Meanwhile Neji was looking at the scroll in confusion.

_Mission Objective: Infiltrate club Kowaku, there you meet up with one of your team mates. Once together __have a nice talk. _

Briefly he wondered if the Hokage was once again drunk while writing this but a mission was a mission and he would complete it.

-------------------------------

Florescent lights littered the stage and grounds. Brightly lit paper lanterns adorned the ceiling. Sakura in a black tuxedo and her bright pink hair hidden in her top hat sat on her bench facing the piano.

"Was it really necessary to go in to our alter egos?"

Ino now in a light blue Chinese dress with slits at the end and a matching blue top hat to match answered, "Of course! Everyone shall know that Akira & Asuka got those two together! Our popularity will go through the roofs and everyone will want to see us. We'll be celebrities!"

Sighing Sakura looked at the clock hanging on the wall which read 2:50 and wondered when they would come. Just then the two picked up a creek of the doors followed by footsteps. Walking toward the light it became clear that the person was Tenten who was dressed in a brown Chinese top and flowing white skirt. Looking at the two other occupants in the room she said.

"Oh! You're Akira and Asuka!...demo I thought Ino and Sakura would be here?"

Sakura/Akira only smiled and replied, "They contacted us and told us that they're friend was having problems"

"Love problems!" squealed Ino/Asuka. Tenten lightly blushed and waved her arms in protest. Sakura on the other hand sent a glare to Ino and said.

"Hai. We're here to help you"

Sighing Tenten replied, "It's not that I just need to confront him about a matter" She turned red from thinking back to what she had learned at Ino's house. "So it's nothing about love or anything" Just then the door once again opened and Neji stepped through in his normal attire.

_I thought I told him to dress nice_ thought Sakura.

Taking notice of Tenten he said, "Ah. It's you Tenten, I suppose you been informed of the mission too" In the background Sakura and Ino went ballistic with worry.

"Mission?" Tenten echoed. Looking at her choice of clothing Neji remarked.

"Why are dressed like that for the mission?"

Getting confused to what he implying Tenten then remembered what she had wanted to complain to him about. Marching toward him, she huffed and pointed her finger right in to his chest and said, "What gives you the right?!"

Raising an eyebrow in wonder grabbed Tenten's finger in his hand and replied, "Tenten you're not making any sense"

Wrenching her finger away from his grasp she folded her arms over her chest and said, "You staring at my ass that's what!"

Ino was watching the soap opera that was unfolding before her eyes and magically produced popcorn out of nowhere. She pushed the tub full of popcorn toward Sakura who only shook her head. "Watch this he's going to deny it."

For a while he stared at Tenten and replied, "Yeah your point being"

Sakura smirked and closed Ino's hanging mouth and said, "Guess you were wrong"

"How can you be so full of yourself", shouted Tenten. "You were supposed to deny it!"

"Why would I deny anything? A Hyuuga doesn't need to deny what he does" Neji replied calmly.

The two other occupants in the room shook their heads at the pompous answer of the brown haired male.

Sighing Tenten said, "That's so like you. But it doesn't matter what I want to know is why you keep staring at my behind?"

Staring at Tenten once more he stepped closer to her and asked, "Why do you think I would look at you?" Taking another step toward her he continued. "Were you always this dense?"

Looking up at him in slight confusion and a little apprehension she took a step back, Neji was getting a little to close for comfort. "What are you trying to say?"

Ino and Sakura were watching avidly at this point, "What if he jumps her?"

Glancing back at Ino she replied, "He wouldn't do that?" Looking at Sakura weirdly Ino scoffed.

"If you haven't noticed he doesn't seem like himself right now? It's kind of freaky." Glancing back at Neji, Sakura nodded with a humorous glint in her eyes.

"I won't repeat myself twice so listen carefully" Neji said. "I like you"

_**How can he be so blunt! That idiot!**__ Shouted Inner Sakura._

_**Yes! Now were getting some where! **__Ino thought gleefully._

Shock shown on Tenten's face and before she could reply he turned to go. "Wait where are you going?"

"Home. It's obvious that this was no mission" he replied. Once again confusion passed over Tenten's features. Ino and Sakura sweated in the background.

"You're just going to leave after you said that?!" Tenten shouted. "You can leave me hanging!"

Stopping from his stride he turned to face the bun haired girl and replied, "What do you want me to say? 'I'll never leave your side'."

Stuttering from his fierce gaze she started to say, "N-No? I-

"I'm not that kind of guy that wants to be characterized as a prince in some girl's fantasies" he said. Her face quickly changed in to nervous to fury.

"Are you saying I'm one of those weak wanna-be- kunoichis?!" She shouted in rage. Quirking an eyebrow at her mood swings Neji elaborated.

"Tenten I'm not saying or implying that. I just don't want to be in a relationship where the girl feels the need to be brought flowers and candy and hear 'I love you' every few minutes."

_**He actually considered being in a relationship?!**__Sakura and Ino thought in unison._

Looking down at the ground Tenten answered, "I wouldn't need that." Fully setting his eyes on Tenten he moved until he was only a few inches from her.

"So what are you saying?" Neji said. "I only say this once more, I really like don't wasting words...…I like you"

Blushing madly Tenten answered, "I like you too"

"Doesn't this seem too much like a soap opera to you?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Yeah. This is great" Ino whispered back. Looking at Ino, Sakura saw she was writing.

"What are you doing?"

Glancing back at Sakura with sparkly eyes, "This little episode between these two gave me an idea for a drama and if I play everything right one of these days I know it will be put on television!" With one last 'WTF?' look at Ino, Sakura turned her attention back to Neji and Tenten. At the moment Tenten was holding Neji's hands in hers. It was enough to make Sakura go 'aw' but Neji suddenly swerved his head toward the two.

"If you're going to just stand there and stare do something useful" he said condescendingly.

Ino had stopped her writing and glared at Neji. Inner Sakura was plotting ultimate destruction of being talked to that way. Sakura realizing they were in their alter egos placed her hand on Ino's shoulder and smiled, "Sure." Whispering in Ino's ear she said, "You sing this time."

Sakura dabbled her fingers on the keys while Ino opened her mouth to sing.

_/I think it was the summer time/_

_/When I laid eye's on you/_

_/I didn't even know you're name_

Neji and Tenten were waltzing around the room. Tenten's skirt twirled with each spin and dip Neji made.

_/It's a typical love story/_

_/We started out as friends/_

_/We met way back when/_

_/This is just a typical love story/_

_/The boy you never wanted/_

_/Just steals your heart/_

_/I've never saw it comin'/_

_/Till I fell so hard/_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing Ino plopped on to Sakura's couch, "So tired." Nodding her head in agreement Sakura brought two cold glasses of lemonade.

"They looked pretty happy" Sakura replied musing back to Neji's content expression and Tenten's blazing smile.

Smiling wistfully Ino said, "Yeah they did."

Looking at Ino carefully Sakura thought, _'She's__ so__ full of energy I forget even Ino gets lonely some times'_

_**'That's why you should set her up'**_

Glancing back to see Ino had fallen asleep she looked at the soft smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel it was heartbreakingly sad.

_'You're right. I'll set Ino up with someone so she can have her own happy memories and what better way to start then now '_

Jumping up from her place on the couch she went to go boy hunting for Ino. Her joints protested and her body shook with exhaustion.

_**'How 'bout starting tomorrow?'**_

'_No problem'_

Falling back on the couch she joined Ino in the land of dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **GAH!! I'm sorry this took long too! SORRY!!!

I'm mourning for several people in Naruto and Harry Potter. NOOO!!! MAN WHY?!!

Oh yeah. Review or Zetsu will eat you!

**(1****) Kowaku- **Seduction


End file.
